Food forming drums are utilized in machines, which form food products, like patties from a food mass. Such an apparatus is for example described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,837. However the food forming drum described in this patent application is difficult to produce and has hygienic problems.
It was therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a food forming drum, which does not have the deficiencies of the devices according of the state of the art.
This problem is attained by a food forming drum comprising a multitude of rows product cavities, each row comprising one or a multitude of product cavities, wherein the product cavities are provided as one or more at least partially porous members made from a porous material with interconnecting pores.